Malas
by SkipperChen
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang Murasakibara saat menghadapi pekan remedial. Warnings inside.


**Malas**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: Humor gagal, bahasa non formal, typo? Dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Murasakibara Atsushi. Seorang jenius basket, berbadan besar, dan mencintai snack setengah hidup—karena setengah mati sudah mainstream. Tapi sayang sungguh sayang, orangnya kelewat malas.<p>

Sebut saja pekan remedial, pekan paling resek bagi manusia sejenis Murasakibara. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu kencannya dengan snack jadi berkurang gara-gara harus remedial.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran pertama yang harus diremedial, matematika. Oh, ini sih, langganan. Seluruh siswa yang nilai matematikanya dibawah KKM alias kriteria ketuntasan minimal harus berkumpul di aula buat remedial. Remed doang sampe make aula? Sok keren banget.<p>

Eits, jangan salah paham pemirsah. Karena peserta remedial yang terlalu banyak, sampe-sampe harus menggunakan aula cuma buat remedial. Duh, matematika. Dirimu memang spesial.

Singkat kata singkat cerita, sekarang Murasakibara sudah berada didalam aula.

Soal remedial pun mulai dibagi. Murasakibara mulai membaca soal yang pertama.

_Sederhanakanlah bentuk berikut, (x-5) (x+4)_

Soal yang mudah, kalo yang ngerjain Midorima atau Akashi. Tapi, kalau Murasakibara? Wets, jangan salah. Dia bisa. Dia gak aho, kok, pemirsah. Cuma males aja.

Soal kedua, _Diketahui segitiga ABC dengan panjang b=6 cm, c=4cm, dan sudut A= 45__0__. Tentukanlah; panjang a, sudut B, sudut C, dan luas segitiga._

Ebuseh. Soal beranak. Murasakibara cuma bisa melotot malas melihat soal barusan. Sementara belum apa-apa murid lain sudah lirik kanan-lirik kiri sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik tetangga. Murasakibara, sih, kalem aja. Masih istikomah dengan alasannya, 'malas'.

Dia lewatkanlah soal nomor dua itu, dan berlanjut ke soal nomor tiga.

"…sama ribetnya," batinnya.

Sialnya, cuma nomor satu soal yang gampang. Nomor dua dan seterusnya, butuh nyali lebih buat menyelesaikannya.

Murasakibara galau. Mau ngitung, males. Mau nyontek, males juga. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencorat-coret lembar jawaban tersebut sesuai imajinasi pribadinya.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran kedua yang harus diremedial, Bahasa Inggris. Semua siswa yang nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya dibawah KKM 'diperintahkan' untuk berkumpul di kelas 3-C.<p>

Aih, itu guru atau Akashi? Kok merintah-merintah? *author digunting*

Duduklah Murasakibara di bangku paling belakang kelas 3-C dan mulai berkutat dengan soal.

Soal pertama, _"Who is America's first president?"_

Gampang banget. Terselesaikanlah soal pertama.

Lanjut ke soal kedua. Ada sebuah teks narasi dan beberapa soal yang berhubungan dengan teks tersebut.

Anda pasti sudah bisa menebak, bukan?

Ya, benar! Murasakibara terlalu malas buat membaca narasi yang panjangnya bagaikan sungai nil itu. "Ini kan remed, bukan baca koran-ssu," batin Murasakibara yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan gaya bicaranya Kise.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang tiba. Murasakibara melangkah malas dari kelas 3-A sehabis menyelesaikan remedial Fisika. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya, diakibatkan oleh otaknya berkali-kali dipaksa untuk berpikir. Ya, walaupun gak dipikirin juga sih.<p>

"Mukkun!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink.

"Ada apa, Momo-chin?"

"Ayo temani aku ke kantin."

"Aku malas, Momo-chin."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku makanan, ya? Aku lapar."

"Beli saja sendiri."

"Makanya kau temani aku!"

"Ajak Mine-chin saja"

"Dia sedang remedial, Mukkun."

Oh, rupanya, bukan cuma Murasakibara anggota Kisedai yang kebanjiran remedial, pemirsah. Ahomine juga.

"Momo-chin merepotkan."

Momoi tersentak mendengar perkataan Murasakibara barusan, "Mukkun jahat!" katanya seraya pergi sambil menangis.

"Are?"

Oh, rupanya Momoi Satsuki salah paham, pemirsah. Murasakibara nggak jahat kok, dia baik, manis, polos, dan imut layaknya titan balita.

Sebagai gentleman, harusnya Murasakibara mengejar Momoi dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman barusan. TAPI, lagi-lagi Murasakibara malas.

* * *

><p>Satu pelajaran yang dapat kita petik dari kisah hidup Murasakibara Atsushi, yaitu—<p>

Bahwa pernapasan manusia telah diatur secara otomatis oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Karena jika tidak, bisa-bisa Murasakibara bisa mati karena terlalu malas bernapas. Aih, Mura-chin, Mura-chin, se-akut apa sih kemalasanmu?

END

* * *

><p>AN: Hai, Minna. Ini Fic pertamaku xD Singkat dan banyak kecacatan, pastinya. Harusnya fic semacam ini dipublish sebelum pembagian raport. Tapi, karena baru punya akun sekaranglah aku publishnya xD

Mind to review? Saran dan kritik readers yang membangun sangat berguna buat saya.

Salam dari Chen x))

Oh, iya. Ada bonus nih~

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Akashi melangkah masuk ke ruang guru dan menghampiri wali kelasnya, "Sensei, ada apa mencariku?"

"Akashi, kau kenal Murasakibara Atsushi?"

"Ya, Sensei. Dia coretbudakcoret rekan setimku."

"Aku dengar dari murid lain, Murasakibara sangat menghormatimu, benar?"

"Benar, Sensei."

"Kalau begitu, kau bimbinglah dia. Dari lima mata pelajaran yang dia ikuti remedialnya hari ini, tak satupun berhasil lolos KKM."

Akashi menyernyitkan dahinya, "Apa ini? Sensei memerintahku?"

Si Sensei hanya menghela nafas sambil berkata dalam hati, "Ternyata rumor tentang Akashi si nomor satu itu benar."

Akashi menyeringai mendengar kalimat Senseinya barusan.

Wait, kok kedengeran? Kan dalam hati?

Oh, rupanya anda lupa bahwa Akashi Seijuuro-sama adalah manusia absolut dan selalu benar. Selalu benar atau selalu tahu, nih? Entahlah.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Yang tadi itu bukan perintah, melainkan permohonan dari wali kelasmu.

Seringai puas kembali terlihat dari wajah Akashi. "Baiklah, Sensei. Akan aku buat Atsushi menyelesaikan remedialnya tanpa cacat sedikitpun."

Hayoloh.


End file.
